A popular pastime that has evolved in the past twenty years is video games. Originally, such games, such as Pong, had very crude graphics. However, in the past decade, as computer technology has become more sophisticated, the games themselves have also become more sophisticated. The graphics for such games, for example, are approaching life-like quality. Game players also have a wide variety of gaming platforms to choose from: from stand-alone video games in arcades, to gaming application software that runs on personal computers (PC's), to game media that runs on dedicated gaming platforms, such as those available from Nintendo, Inc., Sony, Inc., and Sega, Inc.
One particular type of game that has proven popular is that which is based on a sports theme, such as racing car, golf, baseball, and football games. These types of games are also becoming increasingly sophisticated. Such games may have aspects that are based on their real-life counterparts. For example, in a racing car game, the racing cars may be patterned after real NASCAR and INDY cars; in a golf game, the golf courses may be patterned after real courses; etc. Such games have proven to be very popular among game players. Any increase in the verisimilitude of these types of games thus generally finds a willing market among game players.